Embodiments of the invention relate generally to systems and methods for storing oil. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a cellular spar and associated method for storing oil received from a production unit located on a multi-column floating offshore platform.
Conventionally, oil produced on a multi-column floating (MCF) offshore platform must be stored on site or offloaded to an awaiting tanker. On site storage is typically limited. Consequently, offloading to a tanker occurs at regular intervals to prevent interruption to production operations on the platform. Due to changing weather conditions at the platform, maintaining a regular offloading schedule via the use of tankers is not always possible.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an oil storage system independent from that provided by the MCF offshore platform.